Another Chance
by Katheryne B
Summary: Ser Jorah Mormont often though of his service to Queen Daenerys as his second chance in the world. He had tried to give her everything and yet he almost managed to destroy it...For What? For Love? Would the Gods all him, of all men, another chance?


" _So what would you have me do… as my advisor?" said Daenerys_

" _Make your own way. Find your own ship, you only need one." He said "The allies we need are in Westeros; not Qarth."_

" _And how do I get this ship?"_

" _I'll find it for you. A sound ship with a good captain."_

" _I'll look forward meeting him."_

 _Ser Jorah bowed and said: "Khalessi"_

* * *

 **Mellara**

The city of Qarth was often referred to as the greatest city that ever was or ever would be. It was an important merchant city and ships from all over Westeros and Essos passed through its waters. It was also said to be a great city for anyone looking for passage to any other port of the world; sailors and pirates all loved the city, which often appeared as an oasis of wealth, treasure and hope.

Mellara, captain of _The Nomad_ , was one of those sailors. She preferred Qarth to any other free city, almost considering it as her home. Her real home of course, she never knew. Her father was Westerosi, yet they had always lived on the sea and from city to city with the sun as their guiding point. Since his death, Mellara was now captain, offering _The Nomad_ to the highest bidder for various activities. _The Nomad_ was a good ship. It's crew strong and capable of navigating almost through anything. Mellara was proud of it; proud it was still a float after all these years. She had made a vow to herself and on her father's grave that she would always try to stay on the good side of the law and of the Merling King.

Today was a day like any other day; the port busy with action and her crew busy with their usual chores. Mellara sat outside the main deck on a barrel, waiting for the return of her men with the supplies needed for their next journey. She enjoyed the calming feeling of the sun whilst eating some fruit from her last visit to port was loud and one could hear merchants selling all kinds of goods from all over the world. Although Mellara spoke the qartheen language and high valyrian, she was always surprised when she heard the common tongue…Finally, her second in command, Amaury, was back from his trip.

* * *

 **Jorah**

Ser Jorah Mormont, advisor to Daenerys Targaryen, had been looking for passage to Westeros for some time now and with little had made inquiries in different places only to find high prices or faulty captains that made him feel uncertain…And Daenerys required certainty.

He finally came about a large ship and he could see two men loading supplies on walked towards them. Next to them, was a woman who spoke to them in a language that Jorah did not understand.

"Excuse me, but is your ship for hire?" he asked in high valyrian.

Neither of the two answered back and one even disappeared.

"Excuse me…"he asked again, this time in the common tongue. Somehow Jorah didn't think nor know another language to use.

"If it's a ship you're a looking for you should be talking to its captain." Said the woman who had been sitting near the ship.

She now had stood from where she was sitting and walked the few paces between them. Ser Jorah didn't pay much attention to her until he realised she was now standing in from of him. She was taller than he had expected, with dark eyes and thick chestnut hair.

"And where would he be?" he answered back in the common tongue, keeping eye contact with the woman

"You're looking at her." The woman answered

Jorah let out a small laugh. This truly made is day. After hours and hours of negotiating with greedy merchants and sailors he now faced a woman, who claimed to be a sailor.

"I am Mellara and this is my ship _The Nomad._ This is Amaury, my second in command. He doesn't speak the common tongue."

"And you do." Answered Jorah dryly "Are you from Westeros?"

"I am and I am not at the same time. My father was Westerosi."

"Is your ship for hire? My name if Jorah Mormont and I am seeking transport to Westeros for…"

Jorah stopped speaking. Suddenly he felt watched by every person on this side of the port. He didn't like it. Instantly, his hand went for the hilt of his sword.

The woman had realised it also and quickly muttered something to the man named Amaury in some unknown language. The man disappeared and the woman turned to him once more and leaned to say something to him in his ear.

"You shouldn't speak of Westeros freely like this." she whispered

She touched his shoulder, then removed his hand for his sword with her other hand. The wind blew some of her hair between their faces. Her nearness felt strange to Jorah; a mix of vanilla and other spices filled him and for a moment, he forgot where he was.

"Come." She said

In one swift move she had jumped onto the deck and walked towards the cabin. Jorah did not know what was with him yet he couldn't stop himself from following inside, Jorah saw a large variety of maps and charts, confirming the woman actually might know how to sail after all.

"No one will take you to Westeros. It's a fool's errand." She said simply.

"Even for you my lady?"

Mellara blushed at the sound of Jorah's voice. It was so calming. Jorah could see that she was had tried to hide her smile.

"There is no need for such titles. I am no lady. Call me simply Mellara or captain if you prefer."

Mellara handed him a cup; it was wine.

"So you won't go?"

"No. Not from here anyway."

"Why?"

"There is unrest in Westeros. King Robert is dead and war is raging in almost every city. And everywhere spies of The Crown await nothing but to capture merchant ship and ferry them back to King's Landing."

"You know a lot, for a person who's never been to Westeros. How old are you?" he asked whilst sipping a drink from his cup.

"Old enough to have sailed as far as The Iron Islands and back many times."

"How came you by this ship?"

"It was my father's. Now it's mine."

"What was your father's name?"

"Damen Waters"

 _Ah_! Jorah though to himself, _a bastard of King's Landing no less_.

"I didn't expect you to know him." Added Mellara "He was a smuggler." She said " and over here, smugglers are often merchants as well."

"Are you a smuggler?" Jorah asked

Mellara shook her head.

"I'm a honest sailor. I lend my ship and crew to the highest bidder and have doing so for some time."

"Well I won't be wasting any more of your time Lady Mellara, for I only seek passage to Westeros for me and…"

"And the Mother of Dragons?"

Mellara shrugged her shoulders in response

"News travel fast in a city like Qarth"

Jorah stood up, finished the contents of his cups in one large swallow and set the cup back on the table.

"Thank you for the information. I shall leave you now."

"I leave for Astapor tomorrow." Said Mellara "You can't stay in Qarth for much longer."

Jorah stopped in his footsteps.

"From there, other paths are more easily found." she added

"And your price?"

"Gold."

"I'll come back tomorrow."

Mellara nodded as she walked back on deck with Ser Jorah.

Back onto the main deck, Mellara was now re-joined by Amaury who now looked in the direction of Jorah the Westorosi leaving.

"This is dangerous." he said to Mellara "There is a price for her head."

"I know." answered Mellara "But it's easy money."

* * *

There...this idea has been with me for some time yet I have no idea if any fans out there would be interested in it. Please comment or follow if you are


End file.
